Sex and Candy
by I'm Miss World
Summary: Valerie Stone was young, but not naïve. Or so she thought. When her efforts to impress SAMCRO's intelligence officer finally pay off, she thinks she's got it in the bag. But maybe she's just another young, dumb sweetbutt. JuiceOC
1. Chapter I: There She Was, Like Double Ch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Sons of Anarchy.

**A/N:** Okay, so this has been milling around in my brain for a while. Might as well just do it. Character photo in the profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter I: There She Was, Like Double Cherry Pie**

* * *

><p>She was jailbait at it's finest.<p>

Juice knew that. They all did.

And they never let him forget it either.

"I don't know how you can stand coming here every week just to leave and spend the rest of the night shitting your brains out and nursing blue balls." It was Tig who'd said that before throwing his head back and swigging down a third of his beer.

Juice furrowed his brow. It was a relatively good point. He basically tortured himself by coming to the diner during the night shift on Fridays. She always worked Friday nights. And she always laid it on nice and thick, just for him. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it but go back to the clubhouse and play handball before passing out stoned.

Not to say he had never weighed his options before. She was seventeen, there would be less than a year between being able to do something and not, so would it really be that big of a deal if he dipped in a little early?

Not only was it too risky (if Clay found out he was banging minors, he'd fucking gut him), but the guys would never let him live it down. And he already took enough shit from them.

She was just _so_ _hot_. And she wanted _him_.

Chibs barked out a laugh and clapped Juice on the shoulder. "Give the lad a break, would ya Tigger?"

Juice was grateful for Chibs. Sure, he could dish it out with the rest of the guys, but Chibs was the first one to defend him when he'd had a rough day already. And today had been rough. Clay had practically ripped him a new asshole earlier when he'd been in a bad mood and caught Juice sleeping on the job in the garage. But now he wanted to put that little mishap from earlier way in the back of his mind.

Then there she was.

Trouble.

Her name was Valerie Stone. She'd grown up in Charming and had been working at the diner since she was sixteen. Juice had still been a prospect back then. And from the first time he'd ever met her, sitting at this same table, ordering the same chicken burritos he was about to now, she'd had it bad for him.

And it didn't help that she'd been one of those sixteen-year-olds that didn't look sixteen. Plus, she'd only gotten hotter as time went on. Now, she had her long dyed red hair piled on top of her head, and twinkling gray eyes lined in black very precisely. She was kind of tall and lean, with too many curves for her own good. Everything she wore was too short and too tight, but in the best way possible; even her work uniform looked painted on. Hell, Sal, the owner, didn't give a shit. It got her more tips and as long as no one was tapping that underage ass, there was no harm, no foul. Plus, he got to watch these girls running back and forth from the kitchen all day while he sat slobbering over onion rings and reading the newspaper in the corner behind the counter. It certainly wasn't an issue when their shirts showed a little extra cleavage and their shorts were a little shorter than necessary.

"Hey guys," she said as she approached the present Sons with a few more beers in hand, placing one in front of each MC member. She saved Juice for last. "Hey Juice." She grinned a grin that Juice knew was pretty much reserved for him, and the biker leaned back casually into the booth. "Drinks on the house tonight guys. Sal didn't forget you chased those Mayans away last month."

"Right, tell him thanks for us, would ya love?" Chibs said, though he leaned past Val and nodded to the owner of the diner himself.

"Will do. What can I get you boys tonight?"

She hung onto every word each guy said mentally, but physically she was elsewhere, eyes shifting to the side every other second in order to eye up her favorite piece of man meat. She couldn't explain it and she didn't understand it. It wasn't like he was the head honcho of the MC or something; the others were always picking on him, except for the new prospect.

But Juice did it for her.

It might've been the mohawk. It might've been the tattoos. Maybe the kutte. The bike. Hell, it might've been all of that. But one thing was for sure; Juice oozed danger, and it turned her on.

He'd give her the time of day; hell, she was positive she'd come close to winning him over more than once, even though it would have technically been illegal. But he always resisted everything she did. She understood it. She realized why he wouldn't touch her. Didn't make it any less frustrating though. But that was all about to change.

"I'll have that right out for you guys," she stated once everyone was done giving their order. Val made sure to turn a little slowly away from Juice, giving him any kind of view she could, and wandered off towards the kitchen.

Juice almost groaned as he tried desperately to ignore his favorite red high heels clicking away. They just made her legs look so long and sexy, he couldn't stand it.

"Be right back," Juice announced as he slid out of the booth and got up from the table. It was a warm night when he stepped outside and pulled a cigarette out.

He was almost finished smoking, sitting on his bike while he did so, when the click of heels on cement turned his head. Juice's free hand gripped the handle of his bike hard as he saw Valerie stepping out for her own cigarette break, feet away.

"How's life in the MC treating you?" she said as she sauntered confidently over to where his bike was parked. She didn't even hesitate to throw her leg over Juice's, making herself comfortable straddling his seat backwards so she was facing him. She was young, but she was bold as fuck, and Juice always knew it would end up getting him into trouble one of these days. He'd had to deal with this before.

"Val, c'mon. You know the drill," he said, not confident he had it in himself to fend her off tonight (as though he didn't ask for it). Leaning back was supposed to put distance between them, but it only allowed her a more comfortable space to settle between his crotch and handlebars.

"You didn't even notice," she said, shaking her head with a smirk before she took a drag and blew it over her shoulder. "I served you guys tonight."

Juice was confused for a minute, having been mildly distracted by the wisps of hair that had fallen from her messy bun and were brushing her neck in the light breeze.

Juice lurched back as she leaned in, afraid she'd actually gotten brave enough to kiss him, but she kept her distance. She smelled like cigarettes and whatever perfume she wore all the time. He _loved_ it.

"I've been legal since Wednesday. I'm eighteen now." His eyes were glued to her painted red lips as the words slipped from them, in a, what he was sure was deliberate, husk.

"You're… eighteen now?" Juice repeated the words, letting them roll over in his mind. Val was eighteen. She was _eighteen_.

Juice let himself slide forward a little on the seat of the bike, chucking his cigarette to the ground and lifting her thighs as he moved, so she was much more on his lap. "Jesus Christ, I thought this day would never come," he breathed.

Val took a deep breath that exhaled as an overwhelmed giggle. She could already feel a bulge underneath her and it made it apparent that all the effort she'd put into impressing him had paid off.

She'd spent the last two years of her life turning guys her own age down left and right. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't settling for anything less than Juice. She'd always been a very determined girl; probably why she'd been a high honors student through high school.

His smile was killing her. He couldn't keep it restrained.

"Val! Get your ass in here!" And just like that, it was cut short. Juice groaned and Val slumped back a little.

"Shit," she hissed, quickly dismounting the bike and taking one last drag of her barely lit cigarette before discarding it and stomping it out with the shiny red heel Juice has become so very fond of. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed.

"Hey, you owe me a ride," she said flirtatiously, regaining his attention just before she pressed her lips lightly on the corner of his mouth. "Your food is probably done," she finished before she turned and took off inside.

Juice followed a minute later, allowing himself the appropriate amount of time to cool down before reentering the diner.

He made his way back over to where Chibs, Tig and Half-Sack were sitting and eating already, Val squeezing past him as she bussed food to another table. He was sure she'd rubbed up against him like that on purpose as she sent a half smile up at him. He couldn't help but grin back. He had been waiting for this for a while, and damn patiently if he did say so himself.

Half-Sack started laughing at him when he sat back in his seat and Chibs shook his head. "You've got to be kiddin' me," he muttered.

"What?" Juice wondered, brow creasing, right before he took a large bite of his food.

"You have a little girl's lipstick on your face you retard," Tig informed, looking more annoyed with Juice than amused. "Clay's gonna beat your ass when he hears about this."

"No, no he's not." Juice had a triumphant look on his face as he swallowed his burrito. "As of Wednesday, anything and everything I do with her is one-hundred percent legal. And you guys are just jealous because all you have is loose, beaten up pussy."


	2. Chapter II: Full Service

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy

**A/N:** Thanks a lot to those who read and reviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter II: Full Service**

* * *

><p>He waited for her there alone, long after Chibs, Half-Sack and Tig had taken off. Way after all the high school Varsity football team had left. And it'd been about an hour since the lesbians sitting two tables away (that couldn't stop staring at Valerie's tits) had headed home. He'd been waiting practically all night.<p>

But he was done waiting. Juice had waited long enough; spent plenty of nights with nothing but a long, hard tease to think about while his hand did what he wanted her mouth to be doing.

Now he didn't have to wait. She was fair game. _Legal._

And there was no way he was passing up this opportunity. Even if he had been here alone, nursing a now lukewarm beer for about an hour at this point. She was cleaning stuff down though, so it was almost closing time. There was only one other person in the diner and they were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave themselves.

Juice got up from his seat, leaving a wad of cash on the table for his favorite waitress and went up to where she was wiping down the table the other customer had just vacated.

"Hey, I'm gonna go have a smoke. I'll be outside." The grin that had been plastered across her face all night was there, and it made his ego inflate ever so slightly.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Juice playfully squeezed her hip as he walked away and wandered outside, lighting up a cigarette and waiting on his bike for her to punch out. They were going on that damn ride if he had to wait here all night.

About ten minutes later, the door opened and he heard her call goodbye to her boss before she jogged over, as well as she could in her red heels, smile still big and bright.

"Hey," Valerie greeted Juice, zipping up a fitted black hoodie, but being sure she left enough unzipped so that her cleavage was still visible. Juice offered her the last few drags of his cigarette and his helmet, which she took gladly.

Juice eyed her for a minute. She had her piercings in, which was something he rarely saw her with because he usually saw her at work. She had a moderate sized circle barbell through her septum and an angelkiss on her lip. He loved them on her.

Once the cigarette had been stomped out and the helmet was securely on Valerie's head, she climbed onto the back of Juice's bike, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He'd had a 'get back to me when you're eighteen' rule for taking her for a joy ride on his bike. But none of those rules mattered anymore. They were all completely out the window.

Juice enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him as he started his bike, revving it before he took off out of the parking lot and down the road. Juice had never really had a girl deliberately try to get his attention like this. Especially his attention solely. Some croweaters had thrown themselves at him, but they'd do it for anyone with a kutte. Valerie was out for him alone though, and why the hell shouldn't he be embracing this situation? It made him feel good, despite how the guys busted his balls about it. But he knew that any one of them would love to have a young, hot piece of ass after them, and he'd put money on the fact that half of them wouldn't have even waited for her to turn eighteen.

_Tig_.

"I love this," she said in his ear, loud enough so he could hear over the roar of his bike. As they continued to ride, Valerie's hands had slipped lower and lower, and Juice's body couldn't help but notice when they found a resting spot on the crotch of his jeans.

He couldn't be sure if she realized at first, but then he knew. He knew she'd done it on purpose. Her hands started moving and rubbing purposefully, and Juice headed back to the diner where her truck was parked still, speeding up.

He pulled up right next to the red Chevy at the now deserted diner and turned his bike off. "Get in the truck," he told her as he got off and took his helmet from her, hanging it on the handlebar. He was going to fuck her tonight if she'd let him; he'd decided that over his second beer.

Sure, she'd really grown on him over the years and supposedly that's not the most respectable way to start getting involved with someone, but it's not like he'd just met her. She'd been asking for it without saying so for a while now, and he was going to give it to her.

They both scrambled into her truck, Valerie aware that her efforts to turn him on had worked, and fully prepared for what they were probably about to do. Some people would say she was just a slut for doing this; a sweetbutt. But Valerie knew that she was Old Lady material. She already knew they had a lot of similar interests, and she was clear on what the club life would entail. She was just going to have to work at it to prove it to him.

And playing hard to get with a guy who had girls that looked like porn stars throwing themselves at him all the time was just not going to cut it.

She'd been working too damn hard to get and keep his attention; she deserved to have a little gratification for her efforts.

Juice had gotten into the passenger's seat and immediately after closing the door, pushed the seat back as far as it could go (which wasn't far, damn it) and then pulled Valerie right on top of him.

She giggled as she climbed over the console and sat straddling his hips. He looked at her for a second, just running through the fact that this might not actually be really happening and he could've passed out at the table and be dreaming, before dismissing that idea. He then pulled her hips down, grinding into her and she met his mouth with hers as he leaned forward.

Juice had to admit, it was the most satisfying kiss of his life, and it _definitely_ was for Valerie. Her hands gripped at the edges of his kutte while she just enjoyed the feeling of his hands running up and down her back as he let his teeth drag over the barbell in her lip.

Valerie moaned in his ear when he pulled her hips down again, rubbing his rock hard cock against her. The way he could control her movements with just his hands holding her made Val shiver with excitement.

Juice slid his hands up her body before he unzipped her sweatshirt, pulling it off her arms and tossing it to the side. He made quick work of her shirt and the buttons on her shorts too. A swift maneuver to the side had her in a position where he could pull her shorts off and get rid of those too.

But the shoes; those were staying on.

When he saw her matching red lacy bra and panties, he realized that there was a possibility that she had planned on this happening. She knew she was almost guaranteed to see him on Fridays unless there was something club related going on. He had to figure she knew her chances were pretty good now that she was eighteen.

He loved that her truck was wide and had a bench seat; he was really enjoying the sight of her laid out in front of him. He had to hand it to her; after all the effort she put in to make sure he noticed her, she had accomplished exactly what she wanted. She'd seduced him. Even before this, he knew it would inevitably happen eventually. There were a million times in the past two years he'd thought 'what if,' and then changed his mind.

He was so impressed, Juice decided he really couldn't do this without providing her with full service.

She deserved it.

Juice had both her legs over one shoulder and used this position to pull her panties off, before he threw one leg over his other shoulder and leaned forward, licking down her inner thigh, enjoying the shiver it sent through her body.

He didn't waste ant time teasing her, though he probably should have as payback. He just buried his face between her legs, using his tongue to make her toes curl.

Her moans weren't cheesy and overdramatic like in porn (not that he didn't LOVE porn), but ragged and truly lost in pleasure. It didn't take long for her to come; he could tell by the shaking of her legs.

When he sat up, he took another second to watch her, ribcage rising and falling as she tried to regain her breathing. Her grey eyes were hooded by heavy lids and her cheeks were flushed. She looked as delicious as she tasted.

Juice reached into his pocket and pulled a condom from his wallet quickly, fumbling with it for a second before it tore open. Valerie had leaned up on one elbow and reached forward to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

He hadn't been inside anything this tight in a long time, and Juice had to start listing off engine parts in his mind so he didn't blow his load early. Not that it was a common occurrence, but he'd already been worked up from just the idea of fucking her earlier; scratch that. The last two years of teasing and flirting he'd had to endure. Either way, his body was dying for release.

He just needed to make her come one more time, for good measure. He went back into a sitting position and rolled her back on top of him like before, making sure he stayed inside of her the entire time. He also took full advantage of the access he had to the clips on her bra now, and pulled the thing off, discarding it with the rest of her clothes.

He needed a second to just get a full look at her now naked tits and grinned. They were just as nice as he'd hoped they'd be and one of his hands went right to one as he found her neck with his mouth and she began to start a steady pace on top of him.

She was able to hit just the right angle like this. His hard, muscled body rubbed against her in the absolute right way. "Oh fuck Juice," she breathed in a raspy, lust filled voice.

Valerie's hands pushed the shoulders of his kutte down his arms, and Juice was thankful. It was already a warm night, and they were only heating up as things progressed. She stopped moving on top of him for a minute so she could pull his white shirt over his head, and once he was free from the confines of those clothes he pulled her hips as close to his as he could, catching her shockingly grey eyes with his as he held her there. He swallowed the loud moan she let out and enjoyed the way her French manicured nails felt tracing over the tattoos on his head.

Juice had taken complete control of this situation. He moved her hips up and down on top of his fast; faster than she could manage on her own. The muscles of his biceps looked like they would break through the skin at any moment as he drilled her from below.

Her walls started to tighten around him and he couldn't hold back anymore. Juice was pretty sure he couldn't be any deeper inside of her (at least not in this position) as he filled his rubber. Her body was pressed into his, head collapsed on his shoulder, breathing on his neck. He inhaled the smell of her hair as he sat with his eyes closed; she smelled like cigarettes and wind and shampoo and sweat.

"You look great naked," Juice suddenly said, and it made Valerie laugh and pull her torso off of him. He didn't show it on the outside, but inwardly he wondered why he always had to say awkward things. At least she thought it was funny though.

"Um, thanks," she answered, collecting her hair and moving it over her shoulder before she reluctantly got off of Juice, separating them, and sat in the driver's seat. Juice let out a disappointed grunt as he slipped out of her, thinking he could've definitely gone for another round if she'd given him a few more minutes. "We should probably go though. I swear Hale has it out for me ever since he caught me smoking a joint behind the diner last year. If he sees my truck…"

"Gotcha." Juice leaned down and grabbed the pile of her clothes that were on the floor near his feet and handed them to her. He also grabbed a paper towel from a roll and cleaned himself up. "Last thing I need is Hale on my ass for anymore reasons. The kutte's a fuckin' bullseye as it is."

"Yeah, he really hates you guys." Valerie knew this from overhearing conversations with Hale bitching about the Sons, or conversations between the SAMCRO members themselves.

Juice waited until Valerie had everything but her shirt on before he opened the door and got out of the truck, pulling his shirt on and then his kutte as she got her keys from her pocket. Juice leaned into the door and spoke. "Hey, I'm gonna follow you home, make sure you get in okay."

If he weren't involved with SAMCRO, she would think that was kind of stalker-ish, but she already knew he knew where she lived. She nodded in understanding and he shut the door as she started her engine. A second later, the roar of his bike began and she pulled out of the lot and went on her way home.

At every stoplight they came to, Juice would pull up next to her and make small talk through her window, though they kind of had to yell over his bike. She finally reached her modest carport and pulled in, Juice's bike pulling up behind her. She felt a rush of excitement as she heard the motor die and she wasted no time in getting out of the car.

"Have I ever told you I love those shoes?" Juice asked as he came up behind her while she shut her door, wrapping his arms around her waist and nipping her neck. She let out a shaky breath and tried to control her smile as she turned in his arms, hands winding behind his neck.

Juice initiated a dominant kiss, pushing her back against the truck and eventually getting out of hand and lifting one of her legs to his hips. That was when Valerie pulled back slightly. "Maybe we should go in? You could… stay."

Juice thought for a minute. It was late; he might as well. Despite what may have been going on at the clubhouse right now, he was pretty sure he'd have a much better time if he stayed over here tonight.

"Okay, cool."

The next morning, Juice walked into the clubhouse, finding Tig, Chibs, and Jax all conscious and some croweaters passed out on random furniture. Bobby was also out like a light, face buried between some chick's legs.

"Christ," Chibs chuckled as he noticed a smear of red lipstick on Juice's white shirt. "You smell like pussy."

Jax shook his head, a smirk fighting against his lips. "You finally fucked the waitress, didn't you?"

Juice couldn't help but grin in response. Tig snorted, as if it put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh what, you wouldn't?" Tig tilted his beer at him, admitting his agreement, and Juice was handed his own bottle. "Besides," he started, sitting on an empty chair. "I might have a thing for her."


	3. Chapter III: The Robbery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. It's what keeps this site alive. Too bad it's struggling. I have the next chapter completed already so if you want it quickly, leave some feedback and maybe I'll post it tonight even. This chapter and the next are kind of slow, but it picks up towards the end and things will begin getting very interesting very soon. I am following the show's plot very closely, so I've figured out many ways to incorporate my OC without her being too involved in club business to a MS fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter III: The Robbery**

* * *

><p>Valerie had decided to head to Fun Town and meet up with Bridgett and Courtney, two girls she had been friends with from a young age. They were new graduates, so they were all about having a good time right now, and it was easy to have a good time when the carnival was in town. It was a great place to wander off into the trees nearby, smoke a joint or chug five beers, then go back and eat food that was terrible for you and ride the Spin Out till you puked.<p>

Okay, maybe it didn't sound that great, but Charming wasn't exactly the best place to be when you wanted big city kind of entertainment. The carnival was kind of the place to be when it was in town, and of course, there was a high possibility that SAMCRO would be present, monitoring things while enjoying the event. Whenever there were newcomers, the Sons were sure to be nearby.

And she hoped Juice would be there too.

She hadn't seen him since the morning he'd left her house. They'd slept until almost ten, and she'd had to work at eleven, so it had been a short goodbye. Even though she wasn't the type to pester and bother a guy, she didn't want to have to wait until Friday to see him again if she could make it happen.

She figured she had a good shot at Fun Town.

Valerie pulled her truck up to a blue Jeep where her two friends were waiting. There were three guys hanging around them that Val recognized from the local public football team; they tended to take up residence at the diner after every game.

Valerie didn't have a problem with guys her own age; she just preferred older men. But these guys were the kind of guys that drove her nuts, the rowdy jock type. They were just annoying and Valerie realized her so-called friends must have been making an attempt at setting her up with one of them. It was too convenient that the males and females in the party were evenly distributed.

She groaned before she slowly and reluctantly got out of the truck, trying to waft away some leftover smoke from the roach she'd lit up on her way.

"Hey," she said, as enthusiastically as she could manage. She didn't want to be rude, but she already had no interest. Maybe she would leave in a little while; pretend she got called in or something.

"Val! Okay, come here," Bridgett said excitedly. She had caramel colored hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, and a sharp nose. She grabbed onto Val's shoulders and pushed her forward to one of the guys. "This is Flynn. Flynn, this is Val."

Her friends really didn't know her at all if they thought this was the kind of guy that would win her over. He had, first and foremost, spiked, gelled brown hair, which was one of the biggest turn-off's in Valerie's opinion. His eyes were a nice blue and he had straight teeth, but he just wasn't her type. She recognized him from the diner and knew he was a guy that leered at her all the time.

It was going to be a long day.

She went in with them, her assumption being correct. Her friends were definitely trying to get with the other two guys, so they _kindly_ decided to pawn her off on this one.

It only took about twenty minutes for Valerie to be completely fed up with the situation she was stuck in. He kept trying to grab her hand or put his arm around her shoulders, but had hardly even said two words to her.

They were lingering around a moving target shoot-out game, watching the guys try in vain to win them some cheap stuffed animal in order to impress them, when her friends suddenly got quiet and googly eyed as the three girls stood off to the side.

Before she could turn around to see what their distraction was caused by, large hands grasped her hips from behind and Juice appeared over her shoulder. "Hey, having fun?" he asked and Valerie's smile suddenly spread over, what felt like, her whole face.

"A blast," she answered sarcastically. Juice knew she was having a shitty time. He'd spotted her a few minutes before, when that pretty boy had been trying to discretely put his arm around her. She looked so good in her wifebeater, that showed just a tease of flat belly, and loose fitting, pale, worn to hell flares that hung on by a studded belt, that Juice decided he'd better step in and save her.

And now he was gonna show this chump up, just for kicks.

"They can't shoot for shit," he laughed, still leaning over her from behind before he left, went up to the carnie and handed him a few bucks. The guy gave him the pellet gun and Juice nailed five targets, one after the other, without missing a beat.

Juice pointed at the least cheap looking huge stuffed animal, which happened to be a panda, and walked back over to Valerie, handing it to her.

"Sorry girls. I'm takin' my prize with me," Juice said to Courtney and Bridgett before he threw his arm successfully over Valerie's shoulders and led her away from the group she'd come in with.

Courtney and Bridgett weren't about to argue. They knew she wanted the biker, and hell, they'd like getting attention from any of the Sons themselves. It was a good thing around here. They were the top of the food chain in Charming. If a guy had a kutte, he was automatically wanted.

Val just shrugged at her 'date' as they passed him, looking less than pleased while his friends snickered. Juice was sure to send a big grin and a nod his way as he took her towards a food stand.

"So how the hell did you end up on a date with _that_?" Juice asked, grinning at the idea.

"Ugh, that obvious, huh? It was awful. My friends tricked me into it." As Valerie approached the food stand with Juice, Gemma and Clay passed, flanked by Jax, who nodded to her with a short, "Hey sweetheart." But it wasn't Jax who stuck out the most.

Gemma Teller Morrow _definitely_ didn't miss her hanging off the arm of one of her boys, even if she thought Juice was a clueless idiot sometimes. Valerie was now on her radar, and she knew if things continued with Juice, Gemma would eventually approach her and grill her; try to break her.

Juice wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid, despite what people might think. He saw Gemma eyeing Valerie as they crossed paths, and he knew she was going to end up paying her a surprise visit to try and break her down any day now.

He had a good feeling Val could stand her ground though. He had confidence she knew what to expect and, hell, she was already convinced she'd be his old lady someday already, so it shouldn't be hard for her to convince Gemma. He had to admit, she almost had _him_ convinced.

It was never just some desperate girl trying to get a guy's attention. No, it had been a determined young woman playing her cards the best way she could despite her age deficiency. And it had worked. He actually _knew_ things about her. Some of the information she'd offered herself, but Juice couldn't lie.

He'd used his ingenious hacking and researching skills to learn things about her when she'd first started sticking out in his mind. His _job_ was to find things out and investigate people; it was just too easy to do. She'd told him things like she'd graduated high school early last year and she lived in some cheap housing, not in the best area, but not in the worst. But he also found out more useful information, like she had been legally emancipated since she was sixteen. Why, he wasn't sure. It was something he was tempted to dig up, but he decided it might just be better to wait a little while and see if she offered the information. Or he _could_ ask. She'd grown up in Charming, but her family had moved out of the town for a few years before she was emancipated and moved back on her own, so it wouldn't be totally weird for him to bring it up.

It wasn't even an unsettling idea. Because of it, she'd had to grow up faster. It would explain why she seemed to work so many shifts at the diner. She paid for all her own shit, ran her own life, and still managed to be a high honors graduate and avoid teen pregnancy. For the area, it was incredibly impressive. Just because she was young in age didn't mean she was young in the mind. And Juice had to say, she was a helluva lot smarter than a lot of the older people he knew.

And bonus; she was emancipated so he didn't have to worry about her parents thinking he looked like he'd come straight from hell or something.

He didn't feel the need to be too invasive because he figured anything he really wanted to know she'd probably tell him.

He didn't want to think about that deep shit now though. They were having a good time; it didn't need to be serious yet.

Right now, all Juice wanted to do was split some cotton candy or something and try to make out with her on the ferris wheel.

"Want something?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and putting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at the variety of carnival foods available. The smell of fried dough was killing him; he'd smoked a couple of bowls with Tig, Jax and Bobby earlier.

"Sure, whatever. I'll eat anything," she told him and he got the idea she'd probably been doing the same thing before she came now that he gave her slightly squinted eyes another look.

His hand dragged across her jean clad ass when he moved away, leaving a small kiss on her neck and ordering a bunch of junk for them to eat. Munchies were a killer sometimes and carnival food always just smelled so damn good.

He came back with lemonade, cotton candy and nachos covered in gooey cheese and they sat down beside each other on one of the metal picnic tables provided, covered by a big, red and white umbrella.

"Any night's off this week?" he asked as he pulled a huge lump of pink floss off of the paper cone and passed the rest of it to her. Valerie broke bits and pieces off, liking the way it melted in her mouth and twirling the cone around between her fingers.

"A few. Monday, Thursday and Saturday. Why, what were you thinking?"

He shrugged his shoulders and crunched on a nacho. "I was thinkin' we could hit up the drive-in or something this week."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She hadn't really expected a traditional wine and dine routine from any guy in SAMCRO, but then again, Juice had always seemed like a softie at heart. It was why she liked him.

"Well this is kinda a date, isn't it? I know I _technically_ pulled the robbery on that dude, but I won you a panda and bought you food," he reasoned, seeming proud as he mentioned stealing her away earlier.

She draped one of her thighs over his and his free hand settled on it, thumbing the frayed edge of one of the holes in the pale denim, tickling her skin as he did.

It sent a tremor through her body and she pushed her shoulder into his bulging bicep. "That tickles, stop," she whined before she took a piece of cotton fluff and shoved it into his mouth when he continued the light movements that made her body shiver.

He laughed as he collected the cotton that was now hanging from his mouth and stuffed it all in. It dissolved in seconds and as soon as his mouth was empty he stole a kiss, and it tasted like cotton candy, lemonade, and just a hint of the weed she'd smoked on the way to the carnival.

He could devour her right here and now if he wanted.

Unfortunately, a smack to the back of his head interrupted them and Juice pulled away, looking to find Tig, Jax and Bobby behind him, Tig having obviously been the culprit.

"What?" Juice groaned, hoping that he wasn't getting called to duty already. They'd only been here a short while.

"Just fuckin' up your game man," Tig admitted as they continued on their way. Juice scowled and Valerie couldn't help but laugh.

Juice rolled his eyes and stood up, forgetting about his half-finished nachos and offering Valerie a hand. "Don't encourage them. _Especially_ Tig." Tig never gave him a goddamn break.

"I'm sorry, I know." Tig was constantly trying to embarrass Juice in front of her. Juice rarely actually looked embarrassed, usually just shrugging it off, but it probably got irritating after a while and she could understand that.


	4. Chapter IV: Round and Round

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.

**A/N: **Five reviews mean you get a chapter tonight! Yayyy! I don't have the next one written already unfortunately, but I'm working on it. Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter IV: Round and Round**

* * *

><p>Valerie was getting tired of lugging the huge panda around, so they went back to her truck and threw it in before going back to the carnival. All Juice wanted to do was get on that damn ferris wheel. By the time they got to the top, he hoped he'd at least hit second base.<p>

Juice pulled Valerie right into his lap as the ferris wheel started rolling once they'd gotten in their little seat. And he didn't even have to initiate it; she read his mind, wrapping her arms around his neck and swallowing the word he was about to say.

Her hair was down and wavy, something he rarely saw since she usually kept it tied up at work. Juice took advantage of it and raked his hands through the red tresses. Her hair was so long and he loved the color, even if it was from a bottle. And her lips moved so… _perfectly_ against his. They were soft and smooth, like she used chapstick all day, every day.

He didn't get too handsy; he wasn't trying to torture himself. He was supposed to be waiting for a call from the Irish and couldn't guarantee he'd have enough time to run off with Valerie for a quickie in her truck. Her hands pressing at his pecks through his shirt was starting to get difficult not to react to though, and Juice breathed a sigh of relief as their ride was over and they got out, heeding towards some spinning ride.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" he asked suddenly as they stood in line for the bumper cars almost an hour later, Valerie leaning against the steel guardrail and Juice resting his arms on either said of her hips.

"Anything," she answered honestly. She truly believed she'd tell him anything he wanted; she'd only been in love with him for two years. Juice was a little stunned at the eye contact she made with him as she said it. She was an intense girl.

"So, I get the whole guy in a kutte thing I guess. But usually the chicks like Jax or Ope or… well, I'm usually one of the last ones they go for." He didn't really know how else to put it. He felt too awkward to go after girls unless he was drunk usually, so he wasn't all that used to such specific attention. And especially not from the chicks in Valerie's league. He ended up with the discount sweetbutts most of the time, rank in the club usually more attractive to most of the hot as fuck croweaters. But Valerie was an easy eleven, with a natural porn star looking body and a tantalizing sense of style that only emphasized everything she had to offer. And all this stood for back when she was sixteen even! "What's your deal?"

Valerie looked confused, pushing some hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?" She wasn't sure how he couldn't understand why she liked him. He was the thing teenage fantasies were made out of; the outlaw biker she knew had a slightly sensitive side deep down. He almost seemed tamable, not that those were her intentions at all. She liked the bad boy in him.

"Come on, I'm like the SAMCRO loser," he expressed.

"Why, just because you're kind of quiet and a technological genius?" She shook her head and sighed, ready to break it down for him. "Look, girls only like Jax because he's hot, and they're probably only interested in the VP patch on his kutte anyway. I mean, he's cool, but he's a total whore; he doesn't even try to hide it. Most girls seem to see that as an opportunity but I guess it's just not that attractive to me. And Opie, he's way too serious. And _married_." Juice laughed a little, eyes averting for only a second. "And you have that killer smile… and a killer bod," she continued, running a hand down his abs. "And I love your tattoos," she went on, French manicured nails lightly tracing over the lightning bolt on the left side of his scalp. "Sometimes, I feel like you're the only one of the guys who can chill the fuck out too."

It was nice to hear compliments; he rarely had them thrown at him like this. "Plus, I know under all the leather you're sweet and you'll take really good care of me when you finally realize I'm the only old lady for you." She smiled as if she were joking, but they both knew she wasn't. Those had always been her intentions, and she'd never been shy about letting him know.

"You think so, huh?" he asked as the line started moving, resting a hand on her lower back as she followed forward.

"No, I know it'll happen." She sounded super confident, but then again, he always thought she oozed confidence. "I can wait. I'm patient."

After they had finished slamming into each other at full speed, they were done with rides and opted to make rounds on the fairgrounds. Juice kept his arm draped around her hips the whole time, which made Valerie happy.

"Oh wow." Juice followed Valerie's line of vision and saw Jax, Tig and Bobby were torturing the clown at the dunk tank. Juice just looked back at her with raised eyebrows and shrugged. Guy probably had it coming.

The prepaid started ringing at that second and Juice answered, receiving word that the Irish were on their way. He sighed and put the phone away before turning back to Valerie. "I gotta go."

She was disappointed, he could tell, but she brushed it off. "Club shit. I get it."

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow. Just do me a favor." Juice looked over his shoulder, seeing that her friends were close by, watching the two and talking quickly amongst each other. The guys they'd come in with were nowhere in sight. "If that tool shows up again, don't be seen with him." She had his personal number. He'd given it to her a while back, just in case anything ever happened and she needed help. She'd only ever used it to text suggestive messages to him that he had to force himself to ignore. Until now anyway. Brought a smile to his face.

Valerie agreed, inwardly freaking out, as he leaned in and left a kiss on her neck before he jogged off towards Clay and Gemma, who were emerging from the photo booth. The fact that he had just told her not to be seen with that guy meant he didn't want people seeing her with a guy that wasn't him.

Valerie saw Gemma catch sight of her again and the older woman lifted her eyebrows and tilted her sunglasses down to let the redhead know she wasn't trying to hide it. Valerie smiled her way, giving a small curtsy and slight bow of her head to the Queen herself, Gemma keeping a good poker face for a minute before she let her body lurch with a few chuckles and turned back to her man.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney demanded, a short, little brunette who wasn't necessarily much to look at, but she was a nice girl.

"What?" Valerie asked, playing dumb.

"_Don't_ even. Are you _doing it_ with him?" Bridgett whispered, not that anyone was even paying attention to them.

Valerie smirked, glancing back to Juice who was headed back in her direction. He barely stopped as he passed by, trailing his hand over her stomach. "Do me a favor. If you see any of the guys, let them know Clay needs them."

"Okay," she nodded, the other two girls silently mimicking her as he flashed a smile before continuing on his way.

"Oh my god!" Courtney squealed. "You slut!"

They all started laughing, even though inwardly, being called that made Valerie cringe. But they were just joking and she wasn't about to cause drama because of it.

"So what happened to your dates?" she asked, curious to know if their absence had anything to do with her ditching their friend. She was right on the money.

"Flynn got all moody when you wandered off and they left a little later to drop him off at home or something," Bridgett said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well what the fuck. Don't ever set me up with anyone again please," Val instructed. "Plus, I have tunnel vision. Juice is the only one I want."

Her friends gave her this look that they always did, like she was some pathetic little girl living in a fantasy. She never understood why though. She went out of her way to make herself look just as hot as any croweater, and she didn't have any c-section scars or venereal diseases like a lot of them. Why did her friends think she was wasting her time? In order to get a guy with a kutte, you had to work at it. It only seemed impossible to them because they'd never put the effort in. "Look, don't worry about me. I have it under control," she assured them.

It wasn't until later that evening, when the sun had gone down, that Gemma approached Valerie and her friends as they got off the Spin Out. The three girls grew silent, like their principal had just caught them doing something shameful.

"Hey there waitress," she greeted, though Valerie knew she was aware of her name. The only thing was that she had become referred to as 'the waitress' by the club, so it wasn't something she was offended by. "You know Tristen Oswald?"

Gemma figured that the redhead would know who she was because she saw many of the locals on a regular basis at her job. She also knew she'd done day camp counseling over the past two summers because Opie's kids had been enrolled and they went to the ranch for horseback riding activities. Gemma figured she had a good shot.

"Um, yeah. I had her in my group at camp last year. Why?" Valerie was confused. Gemma was never rude to her; Valerie was always sure to be nice to the Queen, but she also very rarely spoke to the waitress apart from putting in an order or a simple, 'thanks hun.'

"Can't find her. Her parents've looked everywhere for her. See anything? Or know where she might be?" Valerie's jaw slacked slightly before she racked her brain. She'd seen the girl earlier but not since Juice had left.

"I haven't seen her around. Shit, if she's not around here… a lot of the high school kids go in the trees back there to drink and have sex or whatever. You don't think she'd go off with some guy, do you? She always seemed so… overcautious." It didn't seem like her but then again, those high school pervs had talked little rich junior high girls into drinking a few hard lemonades and giving them blowjobs before, so it wasn't completely out of the question.

Gemma pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know. You girls go take a look, I'll go find her parents and meet you back there." Valerie just nodded and motioned for her friends to follow her as they headed towards the exit and out to the small wooded area.

The girls had split up to cover more ground, and it didn't take very long for Valerie to find what they were looking for. The woods weren't very deep, and Valerie had followed them straight back, almost to the road that ran behind the trees.

"Oh my god," she gasped, seeing the girl lying still on the ground, beaten and dirty. Valerie ran over, calling for help, hearing voices approach as she dropped to her knees next to her. "Tristen, Tristen are you okay?" she questioned frantically. Rustling next to her revealed Courtney, who just stood there in shock and a minute later, Bridgett appeared. Tristen only groaned in response. "Go find Gemma," Valerie ordered and both girls darted out of sight, back in the direction of the carnival.

Valerie turned back to Tristen, who had opened her eyes, though she looked groggy. She just moaned and groaned, and Valerie was horrified to see her jeans were pulled down. She had seen Juice eyeing some guys who looked like skinheads earlier today and it made her sick to her stomach. She knew it was a personal assumption, but she couldn't imagine some high school guy had done this. Not in this town; not if he knew SAMCRO existed at all. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry," Valerie told her, smoothing her matted hair back out of her face before she helped her pull her pants on.

It was only a few minutes before Gemma and Karen Oswald burst into the small clearing, Valerie getting up and backing off while Karen replaced her. Gemma looked over at her and gave her a nod of thanks before leaning in close. "Get out of here and call Hale." She peered over her shoulder at the frantic mother. "I don't think she'll do it on her own."

Valerie nodded and she and her two friends left the woods, Valerie pulling out her cell phone and calling the police station, delivering the whereabouts of the beaten and bloodied girl before turning to her friends.

"You guys know you can't tell anyone about this, right?" she questioned, not wanting a thirteen-year-old to be exposed like that to the whole town. It was bad enough it had happened to her; everyone didn't need to be talking about it.

"Of course," Courtney agreed, Bridgett nodded in agreement. None of them wanted to be here anymore after that.


	5. Chapter V: Hold on to Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sons of Anarchy.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed! That's the fuel! I changed the picture of Valerie on my profile if you care. The other girl was a little too gothy for what I was going for. Check it out if you want to. Also, I have the chapter after this written, so review and maybe you'll get it tonight or tomorrow! And here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter V: Hold On to Me**

* * *

><p>It didn't matter that Valerie and her friends had kept their mouths shut about the state they'd discovered Tristen Oswald in, the whole town knew the next day. All the police that had shown up to recover her probably had given it away, and news spread like wildfire through Charming.<p>

It had given Valerie some unsettling dreams as she struggled to restlessly sleep that night. She was now getting ready for work the next day, brushing her hair mindlessly as she wondered how the young girl was doing. It had deeply disturbed Valerie and she just couldn't seem to keep it off her mind.

Her phone vibrating and blaring a ringtone made her jump and she stared at it for a second before grabbing it. She smiled a little when she saw Juice's name on the screen and then answered. "Hey."

"_Hey, you busy? It's kinda important,"_ he asked, sounding like he was outside judging by the wind blowing through the speaker of the phone.

"Uh, I have work in like an hour. I was just getting ready. What's up?"

"_Hale wants you to come to the garage and ask you about Oswald's daughter. He heard you found her last night."_ He said the last part a little more gently, like he somehow knew talking about it would make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Valerie pursed her lips for a minute. "Yeah, I did. Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," she decided, though dealing with Hale was always the last thing she wanted to do.

"_You okay?"_ he questioned, picking up on the distant tone when mentioning the subject.

Valerie was silent for a minute before she answered. "Yeah, it was just… shit like this doesn't happen in Charming. It scares me I guess." She was telling the partial truth. It really did let unease sink in, even if there were other reasons behind it. "I mean… she's thirteen."

Juice sighed into the phone. _"I know. Just come down, okay? Everythin's gonna be fine. Clay's already got us tryin' to figure out who the piece of shit that did it is."_

Things always felt a little better when you knew the Sons were on the case, because they always found their guy. "I'm leaving now. I'll be right there."

"_All right, see ya."_ Valerie pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call, taking a deep breath before she got up, put on her famous red high heels, and grabbed her keys and purse.

Less than five minutes later, Valerie pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot, occupied by police cruisers, Juice walking towards her truck as she stopped it and got out.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her again, looking a little concerned as she threw her legs to the side, those red heels immediately catching his eye. He offered her a hand so she didn't kill herself in those shoes he loved so much.

Valerie moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder for a minute, just trying to collect herself. He swallowed her smaller frame with his own pumped arms, sort of proud she sought comfort in him.

Valerie closed her eyes, her senses filling with the smell of his cologne and cigarettes, maybe a little motor oil. Once his arms were securely around her, she just allowed her body to melt against his. Finding Tristen like that had been traumatizing, and Juice just stood there and rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly until she was ready to get this over with and pulled back.

He kept his hand on the small of her back as he brought her inside the office where two of the Charming PD, Officer Fain and Officer Craft, were sitting and waiting. "Valerie Stone?"

"Yes," she answered, thinking the Craft was stupid for asking because she knew he was aware of her name. He only came into the diner for coffee about eight times a day.

"I'll be out there," Juice told her before leaving the office, giving her hip a reassuring squeeze beforehand.

Valerie dropped into a chair across from them and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated dealing with the local police (or any police), even if it was for something like this. She always felt Hale had been much too invasive when it came to her life since she'd come back to Charming and he learned she was emancipated. Apparently, an early graduate of high school living on their own was a prime suspect for throwing underage drinking, drug and orgy parties. She always felt like they had it out for her, Hale especially. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hale?" she questioned suddenly. Instead of answering her, Craft continued on with his business. Prick.

"We just need a statement from you. Gemma told us you were the one who came across Tristen Oswald last night. Was there anyone else around, or signs that anyone had been there immediately?" Craft inquired.

"My friends Bridgett and Courtney were out there looking with me, but otherwise, no, she was alone and seemed really out of it when I found her. Her pants and underwear were down to like, here maybe." She demonstrated on her own legs. "She had some blood and wasn't talking when I found her, just kind of moaning. From what I could tell she'd been alone for a little while at least."

Fain wrote some things down and looked back to her with sympathetic eyes, detecting the struggle in her voice as she retold the terrible discovery, Craft speaking again once he'd finished his notes. "About what time was it when you found her?" he asked.

"Um, it was like… seven maybe when I checked last and it might've been forty-five minutes later or so. It had just gotten like, completely dark. I called the station no less than ten minutes after I came across her," she guessed.

"What were you doing back in the woods?" Craft's brows rose as he asked this and it pissed her off.

"Gemma asked me to help look for her and I know that's where a lot of the high school kids hang out. I figured if she wasn't around the carnival our best bet would be that she wandered off with some kids to get drunk or something. I never expected…" Valerie trailed off, not able to say it aloud.

They continued writing little notes before Fain nodded once to her. "Okay, can you leave us with your number in case we have any more questions for you."

Valerie gave the cops her number and was about to step out of the office when she stopped at the door and looked back. "How… how is she?"

The question was approached tentatively, and Fain licked his lips, placed his notepad down and sat back. "We'd like to know ourselves. She's at St. Thomas, but her parents aren't letting anyone see her. Hale hasn't even been able to get a statement from her." Valerie nodded, understanding before she continued on out of the office door, finding Juice standing there and waiting for her with a cigarette hanging from between his lips.

He took a long drag before he placed his hand on the small of her back again and led her away from the garage and over to a picnic table. He didn't say anything as he sat on the tabletop, patting the spot next to him once. Valerie lazily sat beside him, not loving the way she felt after describing the state she found Tristen in.

"Gemma told me what happened last night. Sorry you had to deal with that shit," he apologized.

Valerie's head shot up quickly. "It's not your fault. It was just… a really horrible thing to see."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "But… I think Gemma likes you." He was trying to make her feel better and it worked.

"Really?" That was a little comforting. She knew she had to impress the Queen if she wanted in. "Why do you say that?"

Juice passed her his half-finished cigarette and she gratefully took a drag, needing to calm her nerves. She offered it back to him but he waved it away, feeling as though she needed it more than him. Her eyes usually had this playful little glint in them, but they just looked haunted right now. But he didn't point it out and instead just answered her.

"Get this. So this mornin', she goes, 'That waitress, she knows what she's doing,' and then gives me that half smile thing. That's like Gemma code for bein' impressed," he assured her.

He felt accomplished when her face brightened slightly and a small smile spread across her lips. "Seriously?" She was feeling a little better now that she knew she had breached Gemma's good side for the time being.

"_Exact_ words," he told her, sending her an award winning smile. He liked the way it always made her look like she was shy and wanted to avoid his eyes even though he knew first hand she was _far_ from shy.

Juice couldn't lie and pretend she hadn't been on his mind almost constantly since they'd officially fired this thing up. All this time had gone by and she'd been unattainable; it was almost a surreal idea that he could have her now and it was driving him crazy, sitting there in the back of his mind at all times.

She had him feeling like a horny teenager again. Even now, he was sporting a semi and he felt guilty, because she was sad and here he was, making side notes on how big her jugs looked in the white V-neck she wore. It was like he had no control over his hormones again.

He wrapped an arm around her when she leaned into his side, closing her eyes for a minute and resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to go to work at all, but she knew she'd have to get going pretty soon. She just wanted to stay here with him all day. He made her feel so good and safe and she'd had such a restless night. She would love to just curl up in bed with him for the rest of the day.

As if he read her mind, Juice spoke suddenly. "So I was thinkin' if you want, I could come by tonight." His smile appeared when she pulled away a little to show him her own.

"I would _really_ like that," she assured him, replacing her head back on his shoulder.

"All right. I have some club shit to do, but hopefully it won't be too late." It all depended on the leads they got on the rapist.

"Okay. I have to go to work. But I think I'm gonna stop by St. Thomas later." She got up off the table and Juice followed suit.

Juice realized why she was going there and licked his lips. "I heard her parents got her on lockdown. You probably won't be able to see her."

"I know but… I just… I have to. I have to try at least." He wasn't going to argue with her. The worst that could happen would be that they'd send her away.

"All right. Well, if you find anything out, let me know." She knew connecting herself with Juice now meant, even if she wasn't _in_-in, she had an obligation to the club to give them any information she found out that could be considered useful. And she was more than willing to. Her work had always been super SAMCRO friendly since Sal and Clay were old friends, so it was something she'd been accustomed to anyway.

"I will." She leaned in and kissed him slowly, only for a minute before she pulled back. It sent Juice's blood rushing south and he inwardly groaned when she moved away. "I really need to go. I'll see you later."


	6. Chapter VI: I'm Not the Only One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Sons of Anarchy_

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next installment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex and Candy<strong>

**Chapter VI: I'm Not the Only One**

* * *

><p>As Valerie located the room Tristen Oswald was recuperating in and approached it, sure to keep out of sight of anyone, Gemma was sneaking out the door. She stood up straight, looking down at the younger girl due to her superior height and gave her a smirk.<p>

"You've got about ten minutes before the hounds return," she warned.

"That's plenty of time," Valerie really just wanted to see how she was doing. And give her one small thing. "I just wanted to check on her."

"I'll keep her mother down there. Say what you need to say sweetie." And without another word Gemma walked off, uncrossing her arms from over her chest and walking with her usual poise.

She was smart and observant. And she also knew Valerie was young, and seeing Tristen all roughed up and ravaged had left an imprint on her; Gemma could see it in her liquid steel colored eyes. Hell, it had disturbed Gemma enough alone. But there was something else there. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Gemma was bound and determined to find out. All in due time.

Valerie crept into the room, seeing Tristen jump for her phone. She put her hands up quickly. "It's okay Tristen. I'm not here to ask you any questions." There was still no ID on the rapist as far as Valerie had heard and the cops and SMACRO were itching to grill the girl and find out who had done such a disgusting thing in their town, but the Oswalds had been keeping her under lock and key.

Valerie paused for a quick second, wondering if Gemma had been doing some undercover work for SAMCRO herself just a minute ago.

"My mom doesn't want me to talk to anyone." Her voice was soft and a little broken, and it nearly shattered Valerie's heart to look at her hooked up to machines, scarred and bruised.

"You don't have to talk then," was Valerie's reply. "I just wanted to see you and make sure you were getting through this all right. And give you this." She handed her a pale yellow, roughed up business card and Tristen took it in her own hands tentatively.

"What is it?" Tristen asked confused, staring at the small, tattered piece of paper.

"It's a support group. Completely anonymous. It's a safe place you can go and talk to other people. No one will judge you and everyone will understand the way you're feeling. And everyone will support you and help you through it." Valerie stopped speaking for a minute before she continued. "You're not alone. And everything's going to be okay, I promise. Even if it doesn't feel that way now."

Tristen blinked a few times before looking down at the card again and clutching it a little closer. "Thanks," she whispered, making eye contact with Valerie as she said it.

The redhead nodded, giving her free hand a reassuring squeeze, then standing up and heading towards the door until the younger girl's words made her stop suddenly.

"Did it happen to you?" The words echoed through Valerie's ears, shocking her body for a split second. She licked her suddenly bone-dry lips, and looked over her shoulder, back at Tristen, whose voice seemed to still be echoing through the room.

"_Jesus Christ," Valerie muttered as she walked into the house and past the living room, seeing her step-brother, shirtless on the couch, beer in hand, while other empty bottles littered the coffee table, porn evidently on the TV judging from the sound. Apparently, financial trouble had struck him over the last two years and that's how she'd come to be stuck living with him. Mainly alone of course, because her mother was too busy off in Key West, running her stepfather (who was old enough to be her grandfather) dry. _

_Rolling her eyes, Valerie made her way to her bedroom, completely ignoring the man who was obviously occupied out there and pulling out her books to start on some homework. _

_Her door being slammed open made her jump, and he stood there, tattoos exposed, before he walked in. "Can't you hear me calling you?" he demanded._

"_I didn't, sorry," she apologized, though it didn't sound genuine at all. He stunk like beer and his gaze was as hard and cold as ever. It moved to the US History book in her hand and he reached for it._

"_What kind of shit do they teach you in here?" He snorted distastefully, flipping through it and then throwing it to the side. "You spend way too much time reading all this false shit your worthless, liberal teachers give you. You'd learn a lot more staying here all day. I'll teach you what a woman needs to know; how to please a man and how to keep a house."_

_Valerie scoffed, though she made a mental note of how he had moved closer to her, and she took a small step back. "That is so sexist."_

_His brow creased and eyes narrowed more than they usually did, and in a flash, he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, Valerie emitting a shriek as he pulled her head to the side slightly, yanking her a few steps closer to him. "You and your gold-digging bitch mom need to learn your damn place. And I'm gonna show you where it is right now."_

_Prison and vigorous workouts had given him a powerful body, and he easily had overpowered her, despite any struggles she'd put up. He'd bent her over the bed, holding her face down in the blankets and when she thought the pain and suffocation would make her pass out and she could at least be unconscious, he'd rip her neck back by her hair, leaving her crying out after she'd gasped for breath like a fish out of water. She felt like she was being torn apart form the inside, dry walls raw and bleeding as he assaulted her. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally, and that pain would always stay with her, always lurking in the back of her mind._

Valerie just locked eyes with the girl and nodded, before she left the room, knowing, no matter what the conditions, it would be there with her foreve, just like it was in Valerie's.

The next morning, Valerie woke up on her couch and looked around groggily. Her TV was still on, now showing some infomercials, and so were the lamps. Juice had never come by like he'd said and she'd fallen asleep waiting on him. "What the fuck...""she muttered as she stood up and stretched her body, trying to get the kinks out of her back and neck.

She looked at her cable box and saw it was fairly early, around eight in the morning. Frowning, Valerie reached for her phone and looked to see if there were any texts or missed calls from Juice. She couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that had sunk in the pit of her stomach when she saw there was nothing.

She quickly sent him a text, asking if everything was all right since he hadn't shown up last night, and went into the shower. She felt dirty from sleeping in her clothes. While she was rinsing off and getting out, she saw no blinking light on her phone sitting on the counter, which meant no reply. At first, Val wondered if some raging party had come up at the clubhouse and Juice had blown her off to get wasted and hook up with some croweater. That was hard to think about though. She knew she had no rights over him, but it wouldn't make it sting any less.

While she was dressing though, an even worse thought occurred. There was the chance that whatever club business was being taken care of last night had gone wrong, and maybe something happened to him.

Quickly, she towel dried her hair and threw on a tattered jean skirt, old black cowboy boots and a black cami. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, but she grabbed her bag and keys and threw on some aviators before getting into her truck and driving toward Teller-Morrow. Would she go in and ask about him? That seemed too invasive and needy and that wasn't the kind of person she was. But she was worried. Maybe she'd just drive by and assume all was well if his bike was outside.

But before she could think any more about it, something caught her eye.

"Oh my god." She couldn't help but laugh to herself at the sight before her as she slowed her truck to a crawl beside the source of her humor.

For whatever reason, Juice was walking down the street, clad in nothing but his boots and an adult diaper, looking out of it. She rolled down the passenger's side window and Juice noticed the truck's presence and instead of being embarrassed, just grinned at the redhead as she smiled back, obviously trying not to laugh, but failing.

"I won't ask. Why don't you just let me give you a ride to the clubhouse?" She stopped the vehicle so he could climb in and looked at him from her peripheral vision as she began driving at a faster pace. "Rough night?"

Juice laughed, showing off his wide smile. "You could say that. It's my own fault." Then he visibly cringed. "I was supposed to come by last night, wasn't I?"

"It's okay. I see you had other important things going on. I'd offer you some clothes but I'm afraid you'd look better in them than me and I just can't have that," she joked as they pulled into the clubhouse. Valerie couldn't lie; she felt like ten times better now. Obviously, his buddies had continued their constant hazing on him but it was better than thinking he was banging some slut or worse, dead somewhere.

"Somehow I doubt that," he chuckled. "Hey, I'm gonna run in and clean up. Do you wanna hang out? Or were you going somewhere?" Val paused for a minute as she stopped the truck and Juice threw the door open.

He'd never brought her into the clubhouse before.

"I can hang out. I have the day off." Juice's grin returned as she pulled the keys out, exiting the vehicle and heading towards the clubhouse with him.

This was kind of a big deal. Juice inviting her here meant that he was willing to bring her around the club, which meant one of the guys liked you enough to keep you around most of the time. It was the first real step to becoming part of their little family.

Juice went inside, finding no one around, and motioned for her to follow him. As they walked inside, Valerie took in everything around her. There was a stripper pole on a platform, some couches, a pool table, dartboard, bar; pretty much everything she expected to find. She could see the room through the open door where she assumed they held church. And past the bar down the hall there were doors she could only guess led to the dorms where Juice stayed.

"I'll be _right_ back." Juice said it as if he were afraid she'd be gone when he came back. He disappeared quickly down that hall and into one of the rooms, surely to change. Meanwhile, Valerie looked around and took in more details, finding the wall of framed mugshots.

She went through them, noticing some of the guys she knew up there; Jax, Opie, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Otto (who she was pretty sure was still in jail). And Juice. He had hair covering his lightning bolts in this picture. She remembered when he'd had hair. She liked the tattoos on his head though, and the mohawk suited his personality; kind of goofy, yet undoubtedly bad ass.

Juice went into his room, changing into some jeans as quickly as he possibly could (seeing his kutte and phone lying on his bed and cursing the guys), before he started kicking dirty clothes under his bed and trying to clean up the messy state his room always seemed to be in. He grabbed the Febreeze from his desk and sprayed down the room, which usually smelled like weed, stale beer and cigarettes. You know, just in case she still wanted to fuck a dude who was just picked up in an adult diaper.

Once he'd decided it looked clean enough, he grabbed a joint off his bedside table and wandered back out to the clubhouse to find Valerie eyeing the stripper pole curiously. "You're welcome to try it out," he smirked, leaning on a divider with a bunch of baseball bats hanging on it as he lit up.

Valerie turned to look at him and almost died at the sight before her. There he was, in all his shirtless glory, hitting a fat joint he'd emerged with, jeans hanging low enough for her to see the brim of his boxers, which totally turned her on. He really just did it for her.

Juice flopped down on one of the couches, taking another hit. Valerie put a hand on the pole and twirled around on it a couple of times before she let go and wiped her hands on her skirt with a small, "Ew." She got off the platform, her boots making a loud thump, as she made a small jump. "I just thought about how many nasty vaginas have probably touched that thing."

Juice laughed as he exhaled the smoke he'd been holding in, coughing a few times as he handed the joint off to Valerie. Once he'd composed himself, he agreed. "Yeah…"


End file.
